Although the effects of estrogens on carbohydrate metabolism have been addressed in younger women on birth control pills, the issue has not been studied in post-menopausal women. We hypothesize that post-menopausal diabetic women would greatly benefit from estrogen replacement to control their serum lipid levels and reduce their risk of CAD, with little detrimental effect on glucose control.